Making Sakura Blush
by freebird22259
Summary: Sakura had trained herself not to blush because a lot of the ninja saw it as a weakness in her, so a few of the guys make a bet. Who can make Sakura blush? And how? GaaxSaku Oneshot. Rated M for lemon.


**Author's Note: OMG! I suck at not writing and taking breaks! I think that why my teachers loved me when I was in school. LOL. I hope you guys like this and yes, it is another GaaxSaku. Why? Because the author loves the pairing! WOO!**

**Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, and Gaara are 21. Temari is 26.**

**Disclaimer: Excuse me for interrupting and I'm not trying to make a pass, but you must be leaving the country if you're packing that much ass! (I own nothing)**

**Ch. 1: Betting With The Boys**

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, and Gaara were sitting in the Konoha bar drinking Sake when Temari burst through the doors.

"I can't believe it!"  
"Believe what?" asked Sasuke.  
"Sakura!"  
"What did she do?" asked Neji.  
"You know how I've made it a habit to make her blush because it funny."  
"Yeah." said Gaara.  
"She's trained herself to not blush! The sneaky kunoichi has ruined my fun!" Temari whined.  
"She what?!" said Naruto. "Oh this is perfect. How about a little bet guys?"  
"Bet?" asked Temari.  
"Between the guys only. You can ref or something. I bet my next paycheck that I can make Sakura blush before you guys can." said Naruto.  
"I'm in." said Kiba.  
"Same." said Neji.  
"Hn." said Sasuke.  
"…"  
"Gaara?"  
"Whatever."  
"Good, let's go." said Naruto.

Just as they all left the bar, the focus of the bet was walking their way. Sakura's hips swayed in the short, tight medics uniforms that they had just ordered. Kiba whistled and howled and Sakura looked at him, patted his head, and said, "Down boy." without blushing. The others merely gaped at the fact she didn't blush. Normally, she would have been redder that a tomato.

"Sakura, you look hot." said the normally icy Uchiha.  
"Thank you Sasuke." she said smiling…still not blushing.  
"So Sakura, what are doing later?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
"No what you're thinking Naruto." she laughed…STILL not blushing.

Neji and Gaara stood there plotting, trying to think of ways to get the woman to blush. Neji walked up to her and smiled, taking her hand in his.

"Sakura, you look lovely." Neji kissed her hand, all the time keeping his eyes trained on her.  
"Thank you Neji. You're sweet." she said smiling…still not blushing.

Gaara walked behind her, turned around, and whispered something in her ear. Sakura's eyes widened and a blush almost rose to her cheeks. Sakura cleared her throat.

"Thank you Gaara…I think…" he pinched her ass and walked away form the group towards the room he was staying in. 

Sakura stared before her, completely shocked at what he said and did. Sakura looked at her watch and sighed.

"Sorry guys, I have to get going. My shift starts in a couple of minutes." 

Sakura smiled and waved as she ran down the street towards the hospital. The four remaining boys turned toward Temari.

"So, who was closer?"  
"I'd say Gaara wins that round. I wonder what he said?"

The day went by and nobody had yet seen Sakura. Neji went to train at Team 7's training grounds. About two hours after he started training, he pulled of his shirt and sweat glistened on his muscular chest. Sakura came running up behind him.

"Hey Neji."  
"Hi Sakura."

Sakura was standing by a big oak tree and Neji began to walk towards her. A slow smile crept up on his face as he looked her up and down. Normally, Sakura would be blushing…but no! She's being too damn stubborn.

'What the hell is going on?' 'I'll tell you what's going on. Neji is looking you up and down, he half dressed…let's tackle him and have our way with him.' 'Perv.'

"Sakura."

The way he spoke her name made her do a double take. Sakura backed up against the tree and Neji moved in, putting his hands on both sides of the tree and trapping her.

"N-Neji…w-what are you doing?" Sakura stammered.   
"Training." he breathed into her ear. "Do you want to help me with my stamina?" he said huskily.

Sakura was shocked, but still no blush. Sakura stared wide-eyed at Neji until she found her voice again.

"N-Neji….I uhh…I…have to meet Temari! Bye!"

She ducked under his arms and ran the other way. Unfortunately for her, she soon bumped into Sasuke. He smirked at her and began to walked toward her.

"Sakura."  
"Hi Sasuke. What's up?"  
"Nothing…yet. Do you want to help me get up?"  
"W-what?!"

Sakura stammered and took a step backwards. He walked up to her whispered in her ear.

"I said, do you want to help me get up?" he licked her earlobe. 

Sakura stared at him, still not blushing.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!'

Sakura sprinted off, thoroughly freaked out. As soon as she stopped for a breath, Kiba popped up beside her. 

"Sakura." 'Oh damn…what going to happen this time?'  
"H-Hi Kiba." she said and gave him a smile.  
"You know Sakura, you always smell so good. Like strawberries and cream. Sometimes…I want to eat you."

He nuzzled the side of her neck and she could feel the blush rising, but fought it down. Sakura turned to face him and her eyes were big as saucers. Kiba smirked at her and began advancing towards her. Sakura turned and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop. When she got back to her house, she was sweaty and wanted to take a shower. She ran into her bathroom and stripped of her clothes, turned on the water, and jumped in. As she let the water slide down her body, she thought about the events that had happened earlier.

"What the hell is going on with them? First the complement me and then they hit on me. I think Gaara is the only one acting remotely normal." his words popped into her head.  
"Sakura, I want you."  
"Sans that, they are all acting weird…Gaara is just acting slightly less weird."

Sakura turned off her water and opened the curtain to see Naruto standing there gawking at her. She quickly grabbed her towel and began advancing on the boy. Sakura grabbed him by the shirt and threw him out her open window. Naruto got a face full of dirt and groaned.

"Still no blush…" he whined.  
"Goddamn. Is there any place I can get rid of these guys?" 'Temari's hotel room.'

Sakura quickly dressed in one of her zip-up red tops and a pair of short black shorts. She pulled on her mid-calf sandals and took off towards Temari and Gaara's hotel room. When she got there, she ran her fingers through her hair and waited for someone to answer the door. Gaara decided to answer…in a towel…dripping wet. Sakura gawked, completely entranced by the droplets of water sliding down his chest. Sakura slowly moved her eyes up his chest to look into his eyes. He was smiling at her and she could barely manage to say anything.

"I-is Temari here?"  
"No. She'll be back in a little while if you'd like to wait."  
"Ummm…"  
"Come on, I won't bit." he teased.  
"O-okay." Sakura smiled and followed him into the bedroom. She sat on one of the beds and watched him as he sat on the opposite one.  
"Aren't you going to put something on?"  
"I have something on. A towel."  
"Right…sorry…"  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
"Sure."

As Gaara stood, his towel slipped farther down his hips. The towel was dangerously low and Sakura really wanted to blush. She could feel the heat rising into her cheeks and she tried to stop it. She managed, barely. He came back with a bottle of water and handed it to her. He once again sat on the bed. Sakura took a sip of her water and looked at him.

"So, how long are you going to be here for?"  
"About another month."  
"Okay. Umm…I think I'm going to go, I have to talk to Tsunade. Could you tell Temari I came by?"  
"Sure." 

Gaara stood and his towel…fell to the floor. He smirked at her.

"Oops."  
"I…uh…I…"

Sakura was staring at his rather impressive package and she couldn't control the blush the rose to her cheeks. Gaara advanced on her, all thoughts of the bet put out of his mind.

"Sakura, I want you."  
"I…"

Gaara stopped her by pressing his lips gently against hers. For some reason, Sakura melted from the kiss and her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer. Sakura licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, giving her access to slid her velvet tongue over his. The kiss became very heated and Gaara broke it.

"Sakura…I don't think it's fair that you still have your clothes on."

Gaara whispered into her ear while undoing her zipper. He was a bit surprised when the shirt fell open to expose hard pink peaks. He gently licked one nipple, causing Sakura to moan. Gaara massaged her free breast and Sakura squirmed under his ministrations. He free hand traveled down her stomach and to the band of her shorts, which he deftly pulled off, causing Sakura to gasp. His middle finger slipped between her folds and the pad of his finger rubbed against her clit.

Sakura moaned and thrashed under, thoroughly liking what his hands and mouth could do too much. Gaara skillfully played with her clit and nipples and Sakura moaned. She rocked her hips, which slowly moved his finger toward her opening. When she finally had his finger where she wanted it, she thrust her hips forward and his finger slid inside her. Sakura moaned and Gaara was slightly surprised.

He moved his finger in and out of her in slow motions, careful not to hurt her when he added another finger. Sakura rocked her hips forward to meet his fingers and her breathing became shallow. Gaara's pace sped up a bit and after pushing his fingers deep inside her, she came, crying out his name. Sakura lay there panting and looked into Gaara's eyes. He placed his member at her entrance and thrust into her. 

Sakura moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles. He pushed deeply into her body, loving how tight she was despite not being a virgin. Sakura moaned and lifted her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust and angling her body so her could go deeper. Gaara pounded into her, as fire spread through his loins. He wanted her to cum again, to feel her tighten around his thick shaft. 

Gaara felt the first ripples of her orgasm and pushed into her harder and faster, making the bed bump against the wall. Sakura clenched around him and cried out as her orgasm shook her. Hearing her scream his name made him cum forcefully inside her. He collapsed onto Sakura's chest and tried to gain his breathing. He smiled realizing that not only did he win the bet, he won Sakura. She was his now.

"Sakura, I want you."  
"You had me." she said confused.  
"No, I mean I want you. I don't want anybody else to touch you. I want you to be mine."  
"Okay. I'm yours Gaara…but only if you're mine."  
"Hn."

Gaara rolled to the side of her and pulled her back against his chest. They soon fell asleep, both happy and content. 

**Author's Note: Well, this was actually supposed to be a full story and not a oneshot lol. I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are welcome and replied to.**


End file.
